Rare Expectations
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: Discontinued....
1. Meeting the Femme Fatales

Hey people, I'm Back! *hears crickets chirp* ... okay, okay. I get the point -.-U. I made up this fic for fun, but I decided to submit it anyway to see what other people think about it. Yes, I'm working my other fics, I'm just having a tough time figuring out what little things should happen and I'm thinking that I will changed my Blader Boi fic into a multi chapter different songs songfic-ish kinda thing. O.o Confusing, I know. Well, enjoy the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I dun own Beyblade or any of the members of the Bladebreakers, but I do own the Femme Fatales and some of it's members, k? Me and my friends made them up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Rare Expectations  
By Ritchie Waterfighter_**

Chapter One: Bladebreakers meets the Femme Fatales 

"KAI!!!!" Tyson wailed at his team leader. "We're suppose to be with Mr. Dickenson right now." 

"Yeah, Kai. We're suppose to meet the other beybladers with him soon." Max added. 

"Bunch of babies. You need as much practice as you can get. Since this is going to be a different type of tournament, we need to squeeze in as much practice time as we can." Kai said, getting straight to the point. 

"Maybe so, Kai, but we still need to know who is going to be the other team we're teaming up with." Ray pointed out. 

Kai narrowed his eyes on the rest of the Bladebreakers. "Fine. We have to take the bus there anyway." 

Mr. Dickenson then entered the room. "Well boys, they said that they're going to meet us at the recreational center." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The bus dropped them off in front of a recreational center where the other group that Mr. Dickenson was going to sponsor for this tournament was waiting for them. 

"Let's go, boys. They're waiting for us in the Training Room." Mr. Dickenson said. As the Bladebreakers were walking down the hallway, they saw a couple of groups of bladers. A group of five girls caught their attention since they seemed more organized in training than the other groups were. 

"Don't slouch. It decreases the strength that you use when you launch your blade." A voice cut through, "We're probably gonna need as much strengths and speed for this tournament, so we needed this last minute group practice." 

"Alright, Bullet. Since we finished the group thing, where are the people that we are joining?" Lei asked. 

"They're probably the ones that are walking in with Mr. Dickenson." Eos said, munching a Rice Crispies square bar. 

"Most likely. They're the Bladebreakers, right?" Rina asked. 

"It says that they're top ranked in my files." Kira added. 

Bullet nodded. "We're teamed up with one that won the Asian Championships, and we are being sponsored by the Chairman of the BBA. Don't humiliate yourselves in front of them, alright?" 

The other four girls nodded in comprehension as the Bladebreakers and Mr. Dickenson entered the training room that they were on. 

"HEY Mr. Dick!" Lei said out loud as she saw Mr. Dickenson, but then quickly covered her mouth. Bullet shot her a glare that clearly said, _'what did I just tell you?'_ and the other three girls just gaped at her. The Bladebreakers, excluding Kai, blinked at what just happened. 

"Oops! I am **so sorry." Lei said, pretty flustered with the way she greeted Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Dickenson just laughed and shrugged it off. **

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Dickenson guffawed, "but if you insist on shortening my last name, just call me Mr. D, okay?" 

"Um yeah, sure," Lei said, grinning. 

"Alright. Now that it's settled, these are the Bladebreakers. I'm guessing that you already know who they are, right?" Mr. Dickenson asked. 

"That's Max, Kenny, Ray, Tyson and Kai, right?" Rina asked as she pointed to each person correctly. 

"That's right. Who are you?" Tyson asked. 

"Bullet," Said a girl with fiery red, shoulder length hair. She had a white shirt with blue sleeves with a silver lightning printed on the front, and faded jeans. She had a black bandana wrapped on her left wrist and a sports watch on the right wrist, blue shades resting at the top of her head, and her running shoes to complete her look. 

"Hiya there! I'm Lei!" The girl said with a huge smile plastered on her face. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a pink halter-top, purple skirt, and matching platform sandals to boot. 

"Eos here." The girl said as she stood up to throw away her Rice Crispies bar's wrapper. She had long brown hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. She wore a light purple tank top and a jean jacket. She had black jeans and shoes to finish her look. 

"I'm Rina." The light pink haired girl one said. She had little blue stars in her hair and it was partially tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a tie-dye like shirt, and pants that has faded and darker blue in color. 

"And I'm Kira. Rina's twin." The girl said, with the palmtop computer in her hands. She had orangey red hair with yellowish stars on them. She was wearing black one shoulder belly top. She had a little black wristband by her elbow and was wearing white pants to finish off her outfit. 

"Right. Now that we know each, let's go to the stadium that I booked us to practice on. This place might be a little too small to practice two on two, don't you think?" Mr. Dickenson said. 

"That's true. I don't think that this place insured in damages through bit-beasts." Bullet said, leaning against the wall. 

"How did you know about them?" Kenny asked. 

Kira spun her palmtop in her hands and place it in her back pocket. "Originally, through me, but they all learned pretty quickly." 

"Yeah, but you didn't even know about them until we mentioned the Beyblades to you. That was the only time you started to learn about the bits and the strategies that we could use." Rina said, looking at her twin. 

"Let's go. We've wasted enough of our time here talking." Kai said sternly as he headed out. 

"Oh goodie. Another Bullet, except a guy." Eos said, and then quickly shutting up when she received a glare from Bullet. 

Kai didn't even get five steps from where he was standing when the lights turned off. 

"What is this? An ambush to learn our tricks?" Tyson asked as Rina pulled out a flashlight and lit up part of the room. 

"Come on, guys. We need to figure out what we're gonna do here." Lei said. 

"Besides, we were just waiting for you here in the training room. Where did you trail off into accusing us who did this?" Kira asked as she pulled out her palmtop and started to access her files. 

"Alright. Where's the fuse box?" Bullet asked one of the people who's working there. 

"Why?" The girl said suspiciously. 

"I wanna jumpstart the power so that you'll have the electricity back on." She replied curtly. 

"Follow me please." The girl said as they headed towards the utility room. 

"Somebody grab me a mini stadium." Bullet said as she pulled out the wires that she needed to use to jumpstart the electricity again. 

"Here." Rina said, passing her a dish.The Bladebreakers were watching what was going on as she wound her cord into her launcher and place her silver beyblade with blue linings into the launcher. 

"Just a jumpstart, so a little spark should do it." Bullet said as she launched cord from the launcher. "Silver lightning." She muttered as small sparks of electricity was coming out of her beyblade. She then gestured Kira over and they scanned if it was enough power to use yet with the help of the palmtop. 

"Kenny, how come we're not the ones doing this?" Dizzi asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice when Kenny opened up his laptop. 

"Well, for one, how are we going to help them boost up the electricity without a source?" Kenny replied as he started typing. "Do you want me to use your power to jumpstart it?" 

"Err… no thanks." Dizzi said. 

"The voltage should be just about ready now." Kira said as he pocketed her palmtop. 

"Alright then." Bullet said as she grabbed the wires. 

"Careful!" Lei said quickly as Bullet placed the open-ended wires to there the bit part of the beyblade was. About a second later, the lights started flashing back on and the whole Recreational Center. Bullet grabbed her blade and her bag, and then looked at her team members, who are also carrying their bags with them now. 

_To Be Continued..._

Hi again! The first chapter was just an introduction to the other characters in the story so not a lot has happened. If you wanna know how they look like, I made dollies of them, thanks to Emby Quin's doll maker (sorry, I forgot the link to your site ^.^U), I can email it to you if you like. Tell me what you think so that i can prepare finishing up for chapter two. Oh! And the other chapters of my other beyblade fics are coming soon.

Ritchie Watefighter


	2. Challenges around the corner

I know I'm being a lazy bum in my other stories, so I'm sorry about that. I'm quickly working on the KaiXReiXLee fic and in the next chapter, Lee will finally make his appearance. Mreh, enough of my babbling, here's chapter 2.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade. Me and my friends own the members of the Femme Fatales though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 

"That was, uh, interesting…" Tyson said as they were riding on the bus. As usual, the Bladebreakers were scattered around the seats of the bus. Tyson was talking to Mr. Dickenson, Max was in front of Kenny talking about ways to improve the beyblades, Ray was out looking at a window, and Kai was in the back row like usual. The Femme Fatales, too, were scattered around. Rina and Kira were sitting beside each other and talking to Chip, the bit that is in Kira's palmtop. Eos was rummaging through her bag for two things, her chips and her book. Bullet was sitting in the back row with her arms and legs crossed and she was looking out the window. Lei was sitting in front of Kai. She tilted her head curiously as she began poking his arm. Kai cracked one eye open, but you can clearly see that he was irritated by it. 

"What do you want?" Kai muttered as he saw Lei. 

"Why are you staying here in the corner?" She asked. 

"Because I feel like it, alright?" Kai answered curtly and closed his eyes again. 

"Congratulations, Bullet." Lei said. 

"What are you talking about?" Bullet asked, tearing her eyes from the window and looked at her friend in a confused way. 

"We have found someone grumpier than you." Lei said, with a grin spreading on her face. 

"I said that earlier in the recreational center earlier, remember?" Eos said, looking at the back. 

"Eos, butt out or I'll destroy your blade." Bullet said, making Eos turn back. 

"Alright everyone. We need to talk about the upcoming tournament. As you can tell, this tournament is different from the Asian Tournament. Two groups have been fused together as one group to participate." 

"Basically saying that it's two on two?" Ray asked. 

"Yes. One member from each group will be blading and they are to team up. They need to work together in order to win this." Mr. Dickenson added. 

"You mean to tell me that if I want to battle against somebody, I have to team up with one of these girls? That's a laugh." Kai sneered. 

"Who made you king of the world?" Bullet hissed. 

"Oh boy, here comes trouble," Kira's palmtop said. 

"Chip! Quiet!" Kira whispered quickly. 

"Why do I have a feeling that this is going to be really bad?" Ray asked Rina. 

"Cause there's a possibility that there would be. She never usually butts in unless she needs to." Rina replied back. 

"This ought to be interesting…" Kira said quietly. 

"Judging people already before knowing them? Typical. I should have figured that you'd be like that. Why won't we just settle this the old fashioned way?" Bullet said, standing up and her voice was challenging. 

"Challenge accepted, but don't go crying to me when your beyblade turns to bits and pieces of scrap." Kai said, turning his head and leaning on the back of the seat. 

"Anyway, this is going to be like a tag team tournament so as soon as we get to where we're staying, we are going to practice. Well, at least after Bullet and Kai's battle." As Mr. Dickenson said that, both Bullet and Kai had daggers shooting out of their eyes. 

"Talk about tense first impressions." Tyson said lightly. 

"Didn't exactly think that Bullet would meet her match when it comes to grumpiness." Eos said, shaking her head. The bus soon stopped to where the boys were staying earlier. 

"Our stuff are already in the room, we'll wait for you girls here." Max said as the entered the flat that they were staying on. 

The place was similar to the place where the Bladebreakers and the other competitors stayed in, but it was a two level place. The second floor consisted of the two rooms for the two teams with a bathroom each, a room for Mr. Dickenson, a guest room, a computer room, and an extra bathroom. The first floor consisted of the kitchen; living room, dining room and the storage room had some beyblade parts that they could use to improve their blades. All the girls were in the room where they were going to be sleeping. They wanted to look around to see what else was in the place that they were going stay when Kai's voice cut through when they started chattering about how different the place was. 

"Don't forget that challenged you set down, Bullet," Kai smirked, "or are you going to back down?" 

"Full of yourself, aren't you?" Bullet retorted back, "Just leave your talking in the battle." 

With that, Kai left and Bullet groaned inwardly. The Femme Fatales dumped their bags into the unoccupied beds and looked at Bullet. 

"I can't believe you challenged Kai into a match with you." Rina said. 

"Lucky you. He's cute." Lei said. 

"Hey, if you lose, can I have your bit?" Eos asked, but received a glare so she just continued eating the bag of chips that she has. 

"Having doubts?" A voice said, interrupting the girls' talk. They all looked by the door to see Ray leaning against the doorway with that smile on his face. 

"No, I just feel stupid that I challenged him because he didn't think that our team is good enough." Bullet mumbled, tossing her bag into the bed and plopped back on the bed. 

"Well then, a word of advice: he usually heads in for the kill. I'd also watch out for his bit-beast if I were you." Ray said. 

"Yeah, it's been known to break a lot of blades and only a few blades has survived under its assault." Chip said. 

"Well, I don't know what other advice to give except good luck." Ray said, leaving his position. 

"Wait!" Bullet called out. 

"What?" Ray asked, looking back in the room. 

"You're Ray, right?" Bullet asked as Ray nodded, "Thanks." 

"Ooh! I sense a crush going on here." Lei teased, receiving a curious look from her friends. 

"Is it wrong to say thanks to a person?" Bullet asked, kind of confused at her friend. 

"Oh forget it. I'll tell you later. You still have a match with Kai so let's go." Lei said, pulling Bullet out of bed and pushing her out of the door. 

The girls filed out of the house and saw that Kai was in front of the dish and the other Bladebreakers were out waiting for them. 

"So you actually showed up. I would've thought you just gave up." Kai smirked as Bullet stoop across where Kai was. 

"I thought I told you to keep the talking for later?" Bullet asked him with an eyebrow raised as she pulled out her blade from her pocket. She then placed her launcher to the sniper grip and placed her beyblade in. She then wound her blade and faced Kai. "Ready?" 

"I was born ready." Kai answered back. 

"Alright then. Three! Two! One! Let it RIP!" Tyson yelled as the two beybladers ripped up their blades from their launchers. 

Both blades crashed into each other in mid-air and were wobbling to regain their balance as they both landed on the dish. Both blades circling around each other waiting, daring for the other to make their move. Occasionally, the two blades would attack each other in the middle of the dish. 

"What game are you playing at here? You can't hide from my attacks forever." Kai sneered. 

"Stop acting like you've already won the match then." Bullet spat back. 

"Let's end this. Dranzer attack!" Kai yelled. 

"Not if I can help it! Driven, counter it!" Bullet yelled. 

Both blades crashed into each other with such force that there was an audible crack. Kai blinked and turned his head to the direction of a blue blur that shot by his head. Bullet did the same thing as a blur of silver passed by her head. Both turned around to face their own beyblades that was lying down on the floor. Kai picked up his blade and examined it. His attack ring had a couple of fairly deep and visible cracks on it. Bullet's beyblade, on the other hand, needed a new attack ring since it looked like it's been used up one too many times. 

"Whoa, a tie. Haven't seen that since my battle with Kai before." Tyson said. 

"Yeah, last time I saw her draw with another person was a while ago with her…" Eos got cut off as Bullet glared at her. Kai was also glaring because Tyson reminded him of the draw that they had some time ago. 

"Though this wasn't exactly how I pictured the meeting that I was going to have with the Bladebreakers, at least I'm here." Bullet said, looking at her blade and headed inside. "Hey Kira, pass me Chip. I need a new attack ring, no thanks to the king of the world there." She added, jerking her thumb at Kai as she headed inside the house. 

"I'll come with you." Kira said as she ran after Bullet. 

"What was that about?" Max asked. 

"Oh don't worry about it. It's the past, right Eos?" Lei said, nudging Eos' side. 

"Err, yeah. Forget I mentioned it, okay?" Eos said, "It's almost dinner time, shouldn't we get started cooking?" 

"Or we can call in for pizza." Mr. Dickenson said, stepping out of the house. 

"OH YEAH! Pizza!" Tyson yelled, pumping his arms in the air. 

"We may be calling in for pizza, Mr. Dickenson, but this rat pack including those girls still need practice." Kai butted in. 

"Oh quit being such a spoilsport." Lei said, winking at him, "We'll practice anyway, even without your say." 

"Well what are you all waiting for? An invitation? Get practicing!" Kai commanded. 

"What about you, Mr. Sourpuss? You don't seem to have a partner." Tyson pointed out. 

Kai looked at the group as they were paired up for this afternoons practice session. Ray was paired up with Rina, Tyson was paired up with Eos, and Lei was paired up with Max. He looked at his blade again and shrugged. 

"I'll change this then I'll be back." Kai said as he headed in, the same time as Kira headed outside. "Where's that girl?" 

"Who? Bullet?" Kira asked as she faced him. 

"Yeah." 

"She took a walk. She didn't really like the attack rings that were in the storage room. It didn't have the colors of her blade." Kira replied as she went to the other Femme Fatales. 

_'I'd better watch my back with that girl, but then again, I should watch my back with the rest of them. If she has that kind of power, she must have a bit-beast. The question is, what is it?' Kai thought as went to the storage room to fix up his blade. _

"Let's have Eos and Tyson against Lei and Max." Rina said, "Winners takes on us." 

"We haven't even tried working together with our partners and you want a battle already?" Eos asked. 

"Well, if you try to work together it will work, besides, it's still practice." Max added. 

"So are you guys ready?" Tyson asked Max and Lei. 

"You bet!" Lei said, taking out her yellow and black beyblade, her launcher attached to the sniper grip and her blade. 

"Let's do this." Eos said, taking out her light purple beyblade, launcher and blade. 

"Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!" Tyson and Max both yelled as all four of them ripped their blades. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Man, I haven't had a practice that fun for a long time." Tyson said, grabbing the largest slice of pizza on the table. The group had finished practicing for the night and was lounging in the living room as they ate the pizza that Mr. Dickenson ordered. Ray noticed that Kai was sitting in the corner like usual, but Bullet was nowhere in sight. 

"Hey shouldn't Bullet have been back by now?" Ray asked as he took a bite out of the pepperoni pizza in his hand. 

"Don't worry about it. She knows her way around." Eos said, eating away the pizza in her hand. 

"Maybe so, but," Ray didn't finish his sentence as he stood up and headed out the door. He still has the pizza in his hand and continued eating. Sure he didn't really know where Bullet was, it wasn't stopping him from looking for her. He saw a hobby shop across the street and decided to check there first. Quickly swallowing the last bit of pizza he had, he went inside the shop and was kind of surprised in actually seeing Bullet there. 

"Hey Bullet." Ray said, coming up to her. 

"What are you, stalking me?" She replied, looking straight in Ray's eyes. 

"No, I was just worried, cause you weren't back yet." Ray replied, "I don't want any of my teammates, old or new, to get lost, you know." 

"You act like I don't live around here." Bullet answered back, facing the boy at the counter, "Do you have an attack ring that would be okay with my blade?" 

"Sure, would you like it in the same color?" The boy asked. 

"If there is, please." Bullet replied and the boy went to the back to get some of the attack rings. When he came back, Bullet bought the new attack ring and admired the some of the new fixings that she also got added into her blade. The new defense ring and everything made it better than it was earlier. 

"Don't tell me that you're upset over the draw with Kai." Ray said as they left the shop. 

"It's not about that. It's about something else, okay?" Bullet snapped, walking ahead. Ray tried to talk to her but she kept pushing him away. Neither of them knew that both of them were being watched in the shadows. 

"Listen, Ray. I'm glad that you came out after me and all, but I just need to think about something, alright?" Bullet asked, "but if you still want to stay, wait for me here, okay?" 

"Sure, okay." Ray replied, but was beginning to have second thoughts on what he said when he saw her going to the nearby park. 

_'I know she told me to wait here, but I have a feeling that I better not. I think it's better that I follow her.' Ray thought as he kept his distance in following her. _

Bullet looked around in the park, sighed and sat on one of the swings. This was where it ended, the last place that she was together with him. She didn't even know why she was here on the first place, but she was guessing that since Eos mentioned it, it just seemed appropriate to visit. 

"Hey babe," a voice drawled in, making her jump from the swing. 

"Ryan! What are you doing here?" Bullet asked stepping away from him. 

"I was in the neighborhood. I heard that you were around, so I decided to drop in." he replied, smirk leisurely placed on his lips. 

"That's real interesting. I haven't seen you since we had a draw when we were blading so long ago." Bullet replied, casually looking around for an alternative to get out of the park. 

"Well, that was then and this is now. We have some unfinished business." Ryan said as he pulled out a beyblade of his own and launched it at Bullet. She barely had time to dodge the blade, but she was able to use her left arm to block the blade. As the blade reached her, it grazed her arm and a tearing of cloth was heard. Ryan's beyblade was now spinning on the floor, plainly waiting for the next order. Another blade then came out from the bushes and knocked Ryan's beyblade away from him. 

"What the…? Who's there?" Ryan bellowed at the direction that the beyblade came from. Bullet just stared at the beyblade and was trying to see why it looked so familiar. A second after that, she finally realized who's blade it was. '_That's Ray's blade.' _

_ Ray then emerged from the shadows and his yellow eyes looked menacing as the moon reflected on it. "Attacking a girl? Now that's smart." Ray said sarcastically as he called back his blade. _

"Butt out, buddy, this is none of your business." Ryan yelled, turning away from Bullet. Taking this opportunity, Bullet kicked his back with enough force to send him sprawling on the floor. As she saw him down, she noticed that her bandana was on the floor. She quickly grabbed her bandana, jumped over Ryan, grabbed Ray's arm and started running out of the park. They were almost of the park when they heard Ryan yell, "Watch out, Bullet. I'll see you at the tournament." 

After running quite a bit of distance towards where they were staying, Bullet stopped running and leaned against the building, catching her breath. Ray had a serious look on his face and stared at her. 

"Alright, who was that guy?" he asked, facing her. 

"You wouldn't understand." Bullet sighed; looking at her ripped up bandana and winced at the cut in her left arm. 

"Old flame?" He knew he was kind of pushing the subject, but he was curious. 

"Yeah, you could say that, but he was mainly there to study my attacks. I should've figured a long time ago." Bullet said quietly. 

"Hey don't blame yourself on things that happened in the past." Ray said, patting her on the back, "Have you had dinner yet?" 

Bullet shook her head. "No, not really. I was walking around for a while before I actually decided to buy the parts for my blade." 

"Want Mickey D's?" Ray asked pointing inside the building that Bullet was leaning on. 

"Fine, whatever." Bullet said, as they entered Mc Donald's. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The two teams finally finished eating the pizza, though Tyson ate most of it. They decided to just rest up a bit and watch a little television before hitting the sack. 

"Come on, what do you people want to do?" Tyson practically wailed as everybody was just lounging around. Kenny and Kira both had their computers out and were comparing the amount of information they had. Chip and Dizzi seems to get along pretty well, too. Rina was talking to Max because she wanted to know why he was more defensive than he was offensive when it comes to Beyblading as Eos listened to them. While Lei was trying her best to get Kai into a conversation with her. The most that she got out of him so far was a grunt of annoyance. 

"Come on, Kai. Can't you smile for once?" Lei asked. Kai just scoffed. "I don't do smiles." He said, standing up and headed towards the backyard. 

"Man, what a grouch." Lei said, shaking her head. 

"Don't worry, you'll get used to him eventually." Tyson said sitting beside her, "it takes him a little while to get used to the fact that it's not just him that he needs to take care of now." 

"Oh." Lei said, looking at the direction that Kai went through. _'Mysterious guy' She thought as she faced Tyson again. "So do you think he'll let us hang out tomorrow?" _

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on his mood." Tyson replied, "Let's see if there are any food in the fridge." 

Lei shook her head again. "He really is just like you, Eos. At least you eat way less than him." 

"Well, yeah. I can't help it if I like food." Eos replied taking out her mythology book. Eos was about to say something else, when they heard the door creaked open. 

"They're baaaaack." Lei said in a teasing tone, getting everyone's attention in the room. 

Bullet and Ray both entered the house and Bullet headed straight to the kitchen. Ray sat quietly in the sofa and listened in the conversations that they were having. 

"No, the heavier the weight ring, the more stable it is to attacks." Kenny argued. 

"Sure, but you also need a decent attack ring to counter the attacks given to you." Kira pointed out, "So not only do you need a good defense for it, you also need to be able to counter what's given to you." 

"Looks like you got competition, Chief," chuckled Ray. Kenny looked at Ray as if to ask, _'whose side are you on?' then Kenny just stared at him. "What?" Ray asked. _

"Your bandana is missing." Kenny pointed out, everyone looking at Ray now. 

"I know." Ray replied plainly, "don't worry about it. I removed it on purpose, plus, I have a couple more of them in my bag." 

"I see." Kenny replied, as Bullet poked her head out of the kitchen door. 

"Guys, I'm turning in. I didn't really get to practice today so I want an early start tomorrow, hopefully." 

"Alright. Night, Bullet." Lei waved. 

"Hmm…" Eos thought as Bullet left, a grin slowly settling on her lips. 

"Yo, Eos, you okay?" Kira asked. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm just fine." 

Kenny, Max, Ray, Eos, Rina, Kira and Lei all jumped as the door was pounding. Tyson then joined them because he also heard the door. 

"We're not expecting anybody, are we?" Rina asked, frowning. 

"If we were, Mr. Dickenson would've at least told us." Max replied. 

"Are you sure we're not being robbed?" Tyson asked. 

"Tyson, if we were being robbed, shouldn't the person robbing us be inside?" Kenny said, but then screamed with the rest of the people in the room as the door slammed open. Bullet and Mr. Dickenson both ran downstairs from their rooms, the same time that Kai ran in from the backyard. The three of them screeched to a stop as the other team members was just staring at the figure by the door. 

"Ah, Mr. Granger. So nice of you to join us." Mr. Dickenson smiled. 

"Err… Who's the old man?" Bullet asked. 

"Who are you calling old, dawg?" Mr. Granger said, stepping in front of Bullet, pointing his kendo stick at her. 

Tyson face-faulted and yelled, "Grandpa!" 

"Hey there, little dude! What's happening?" Mr. Granger said, pounding Tyson's back. 

"Grandpa!! I'm glad that you're here and everything, but will you please put on a decent shirt?" Tyson scowled. 

"Well I'm out of here." Bullet said, turning her heel, "nice to meet you, Mr. Granger." She then said, headed upstairs. 

"If you freak out over little things like that, why bother being on this team?" Kai said, also turning his heel and headed out into the backyard to train. 

"Tch, what's up his ass?" Eos asked, without thinking about what she just said. 

"Don't worry, he's always like that." Ray said dismissively. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The sun was shining brightly at the girl's room. Yawning and stretching, Bullet stood up and looked at her teammates. Eos wasn't in her bed so most likely she's downstairs in the kitchen, Lei was stretching as she stood up, Rina was still hugging the pillow that was beside her, and Kira was hugging her palmtop like a teddy bear. 

Eos heard the footsteps from upstairs and decided to check her friends out. She came into the room just in time to see Bullet enter the bathroom. Eos ticked off her fingers. 

_'5…4…3…2…' _

"EOS!!!" A scream of fury was emitted from the girl's bathroom, catching all the attention of everyone in the house. The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, rush into the girl's room in time to see the bathroom door slam open and a _very angry Bullet, with magenta hair, came out. _

"Uh-oh!" Eos thought running away from her, diving behind Kira's bed. 

"Where is she?" Bullet snarled, looking around the room. 

"Hey, what's with all the screaming, little dudes?" Mr. Granger said as he peered into the girl's room, "and what's with the pink hair?" 

"I'll answer that later, after I kill Eos." Bullet muttered as she ran downstairs to see if Eos was there. 

"Eos, I can't believe you did that…again." Kira said, looking at Eos while shaking her head. 

"Um, does that happen very often?" Tyson asked, yawning. 

"Yeah, but this is the first time she used magenta." Lei replied, "What was the last color she used?" 

"White." Rina replied, rubbing the last bits of sleep out of her eyes. 

"Eos!" Bullet screamed as she ran up the stairs. 

"Um…" Eos said as she looked around. She looked at everyone to see whom she could use as a shield from Bullet. As she entered, Eos grabbed the closest person from her, Ray. 

"Um, I've seen this one too many times, why don't we just split?" Kira said, pointing out the door. Everyone nodded as they saw the look that Bullet was giving Eos, even Ray was kind of affected by the way Bullet was looking at Eos. 

"Eos, let him go, he didn't have anything to do with this." Bullet said calmly. 

"If I let him go, you'll attack me." Eos pointed out, "So am not letting go." 

"Fine, have it your way then," Bullet said, taking out Eos' favorite mythology book out of her bag. 

"You wouldn't!" Eos said in disbelief. "Oh I would." Bullet said as she flicked out the lighter that she took from the kitchen. Eos quickly let go of Ray, who massaged his throat since Eos had him in a headlock, and jumped for her book. Bullet quickly threw her book aside, grabbed Eos' shirt and had her in a headlock. Eos was squirming to get out of the headlock when she noticed something different on Bullet's left arm; there was a cut and there was a different bandana. She then looked at Ray, who still doesn't have his bandana on. 

"What's with the red bandana and the cut?" Eos asked, struggling to look at Bullet. 

"Ryan." The answer was only one word, yet it explained a lot. She then let go of Eos. 

"Does the other girls know?" Eos asked, and Bullet shook her head. "He knows a bit," Bullet replied, jerking her thumb at Ray, "Cause we met up with Ryan by accident." 

"I see." Eos said. 

"I hate to interrupt, but if we don't hurry downstairs, whatever food that's there would disappear into Tyson's mouth." Ray pointed out, as he was leaning against the doorframe, waiting for the two girls with Max, Lei and Rina. 

"Let's go. I need my daily supplements." Eos said, running past everyone as she headed down to the kitchen. 

"Next time, try not to mention food disappearing in somebody else's mouth." Rina advised. 

"That is so like Tyson in a way." Max laughed as the five of them headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Eos, Kenny, Kira, Kai, and Tyson was. When they arrived, Kenny was busy typing up in his laptop, adding the information about the Femme Fatales since he didn't really have enough information about them, except the fact that they are Canadian based bladers and usually battle on local tournaments only. Kira added bits of information about the Bladebreakers on her little palmtop since most of the information that she had about them was more or less accurate anyway. Kai was just eating a bowl of cereal, while Eos and Tyson was arguing on who was going to eat the last pancake. As they kept arguing, neither noticed that Kai swiftly swiped the pancake and ate it. It took the two a while to realize that the pancake was gone and were staring at Kai. 

"Well it didn't look like neither of you was going to eat it anytime soon." Kai said, standing up, "Hurry up and eat cause here's the plan. We practice all morning, and then take a break for lunch. We let the food settle then after that, and then we get back to training. At about 5:00, we stop training so that we can go around, Is that okay with you?" Kai asked; looking at Bullet while the other Bladebreakers looked at Kai like he was an alien from outer space. 

"You're asking me for an opinion?" Bullet asked, mildly surprised, "I thought you hardly ask for opinions with anybody." 

"They're your team, aren't they?" Kai said, pointing to the Femme Fatales. 

"Of course she agrees, why not?" Lei asked, "Since you're already done eating, why don't you go ahead?" 

"What did you think I was planning to do after I told you that?" Kai muttered as he strode out of the kitchen and into the backyard. 

"Does he always wake up at the wrong side of the bed?" Kira muttered to Kenny. 

"Nah, it seems like he was born like that." Kenny replied. 

Tyson then noticed Lei, who seemed to look a bit shorter. 

"Hey, Lei, did you shrink?" He asked. 

"Huh? No I didn't." She then looked down at her feet, "Oh! I'm just not wearing my sandals, that's all." She shrugged dismissively. 

The two teams quickly ate and headed out into the backyard, where Kai was patiently waiting. 

"What kept you?" He asked, not even looking at the two teams. 

"Sorry Mr. Sourpuss. We won't ever be late for practice ever again." Tyson said childishly, making some of the Bladebreakers and the Femme Fatales crack up. 

"We challenge your team for this practice, Bullet." Kai said as he called Dranzer back. Bullet looked at her teammates and they all nodded. "You're on." 

"Hey Kira, Kenny, draw out who's going to be battling who." Lei said. 

"But before that, I challenge you to a match right now." Bullet said, pointing her finger to the person she challenged 

_To Be Continued..._

Yeah, Yeah, I know it's long. Sorry I haven't been able to submit my other stories, but this is a little something to occupy you until the other stories are submitted, k? If you still want to know how the girls look like, Just ask me and I could send it to you, k? Tell me what you think about the story, alright?

Ritchie Waterfighter


	3. Training through Battle Royale

I'm *SO* sorry that I haven't updated for like forever. I've been having like *MAJOR* writers block for the other stories so temporarily, they're on hold. I hope u understand. jacet Munku-JGSPTV, I think I would make it that pairing, but I have no idea yet O.o. the way am writing it, it dun seem like it. Here's chapter 3 though, to occupy you for now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: No, I don't own Beyblade. Me and my friends own the members of the Femme Fatales though. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eos, I have still yet to kill you for dyeing my hair magenta." Bullet said, facing her opponent.  
  
"Bring it on, Bullet!" Eos said.  
  
"Three, two one! LET IT RIP!!!" Max yelled, both bladders launched their blades at the same time and crashed, head-on.  
  
"SHATTERING VOICE!" Eos screamed as her beyblade attacked Bullet's, who just raised an eyebrow as she saw the attack. "Slightly better," she said, "but not good enough. Silver Lightning!" As Bullet said that, the surroundings darkened and a single bolt of lightning struck down on the stadium they were practicing on and shot Eos' blade out of the stadium. "You're lucky. I was planning on destroying your blade earlier on, but I decided to be generous. Next time, think twice, alright?" The other girls all shook their heads when Eos started on her whining mode again.  
  
"Okay, who's next?" Ray asked.  
  
Kira and Kenny both hooked up their computers together and both scanned to see if they could get a random battle for the teams  
  
"Alright then. The battle goes as such: Tyson vs. Lei, Kai vs. Rina, Max vs. Bullet, and Ray vs. Eos." Kenny said.  
  
"Tyson, Lei, please step up to the stadium, and let the games begin!" Kira said.  
  
"May the best blader win," Tyson said taking his position.  
  
"Let's go." Lei said as she got her blade ready.  
  
"Bladers ready?" Kira asked as Tyson and Lei both nodded, "Go!"  
  
Both beyblades crashed into each other in the dish and Tyson decided to try to finish it quickly.  
  
"DRAGOON, STORM ATTACK!" Tyson yelled hoping that it would be a quick victory. Lei's smile turned into a small grin. Now that there was a storm, how can the blade stay put if the weight ring was gone?  
  
"Dark Rayz!" She said, pointing to the blades. An audible crash and slash was heard.  
  
"That attack didn't do you very good now did it?" Tyson smirked. Lei just shook her head. "Wanna bet?" she asked, pointing back into the dish.  
  
"What.?" Tyson said in disbelief as the both halves of the weight ring was flung out of the dish and his blade was sucked into his own attack.  
  
"Sorry, Tyson. Game over, I win." Lei said, heading over to where Bullet and Kai were.  
  
"You were pretty slow in commanding your attack." Kai commented, closing his eyes as she sat with them.  
  
"It's okay. I wasn't planning on heading out straight to attack anyway." Lei said waving her right hand in front of her. "Oh, and I'm really sorry about your weight ring, Tyson."  
  
Tyson then laughed and shrugged. "Don't worry. It's been through worse." He then sat by them to watch the next round. He decided to fix his blade after they eat their lunch.  
  
"So Kai, what's with the tough exterior?" Lei asked.  
  
"Why are you asking me all these questions?" Kai asked, cracking one eye open.  
  
"Shouldn't we at least get to know our team members?" Lei pointed out.  
  
"Well, sorry. I'm not in the mood to talk about petty little things like that." Kai answered smoothly as he stood up.  
  
"Kai and Rina, you're up next." Kira said.  
  
The two bladers stepped up to the dish and launched their blades. Kai didn't give Rina a chance to even think about doing anything when he called on Dranzer, thus earning him a quick victory, with Rina's defense and attack ring semi-shattered  
  
"Can we talk about your attack style?" Lei asked as soon as Kai was back to where he was sitting on.  
  
"You saw my attack, why bother talking about it?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know. Plus, I'm surprised that you didn't destroy her blade" Lei said.  
  
"Hey!" Rina yelled, "Whose side are you on?" Lei winked at her. "Well it's true. So far he hasn't destroyed either yours or Bullet's from his battles, remember?"  
  
"Try not to talk too much about me. I can hear you, ya know." Bullet said, not facing them, "He broke my attack ring, and he almost destroyed both her attack and defense ring. Kira, you better fix that later. Now if you don't mind, I'm in a middle of a battle, so zip it already."  
  
Kai thought about what Lei just said. 'She's right. I didn't destroy Rina or Bullet's blade. Tch! don't tell me I'm getting soft.'  
  
Both Max and Bullet both sat down and joined the team after their battle. Max sat crossed legged on the floor, while Bullet sat with her right leg folded up.  
  
"The final battle before lunch, Ray vs. Eos." Kenny said, calling out the two competitors.  
  
"This ought to be an interesting battle." Rina said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Tyson asked, joining in on the conversation.  
  
"Ray's attack, The 'Tiger Claw' attack has the power to shatter the stadium, if he wanted to right?" She said, receiving a nod from the other Bladebreakers that weren't battling, "Well, you didn't see it in her match with Bullet, but she tends to leave the stadium into a pile of rubble."  
  
"Perfect match-up." Kenny said, "Similar attacks going head to head."  
  
"Don't bet on it. She's the least experienced out of the four bladers on the Femme Fatales." Bullet said, leaning her arm against her leg, "But then again, the outcome may or may not surprise me."  
  
"DRIGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!!!"  
  
"GAZET! SHATTERING VOICE!!!" Eos yelled, hey purple beyblade had a bronze hue emitting on it.  
  
Both blades crashed into each other while practically demolishing the stadium. Both their assaults were so intense, that when both blades crashed into each other, a visible cloud of dust covered the stadium. The two groups keenly looked at the stadium to see who won. The white-gray blade was lying underneath the rubble while the light purple blade, with the bronze color slowly dispersing, was circling around the parts of the dish that weren't demolished yet. Bullet raised an eyebrow as she stood up.  
  
"Well, that was pretty unexpected on my side." She said heading in, taking a glance at Ray who jumped into the stadium to fish out his blade.  
  
"I'm guessing that you all had your fair share of training for this morning?" Mr. Dickenson asked stepping out of the house as Bullet entered.  
  
"You could say that, but if they expect to win, they better give it more than what they got." Kai muttered as he stood up.  
  
"Trust me, Kai. We're not even close to giving it our 100% yet, well except maybe Eos." Lei winked at him as she ran to the flat.  
  
"What did she mean 'except maybe Eos'?" Max asked looking at Kira and Rina.  
  
"You saw her blade turn slightly bronze right?" Kira asked and Max nodded.  
  
"She almost summoned her bit-beast out." Rina finished, everyone headed inside the flat.  
  
Bullet and Lei both got the food ready as the other group members went in with Mr. Dickenson. Mr. Granger appeared too and looked at Mr. Dickenson.  
  
"Well, group, we are going out to check at how the schedule is going to be like, as well as picking up something for everyone for the upcoming events." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"Catch you later, dawgs." Mr. Granger said waving as they both headed out.  
  
"You have one weird grandfather, Tyson." Rina said, shaking her head.  
  
"Eh, you'll get used to it eventually." Tyson answered, "At least they did." He added, jerking his thumb at the Bladebreakers then filling his plate with as much food as it could hold. After eating, Eos quickly excused herself and headed out the door since she said that she was craving a Fudge cake.  
  
"Why did she bother going out to buy the cake when we were going to bake cupcakes?" Lei asked, while Bullet shrugged. "Mreh. It's her money, so it's her loss."  
  
The two teams finished eating and still had an hour to kill so they decided to lounge around in the living room, watching television while waiting for the cupcakes to cook. Ray then strode to the kitchen to get a drink and saw Bullet leaning with her back against the counter.  
  
"How could you lose?" she asked, looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"What?" Ray asked as confusion filled his eyes.  
  
"I know that you heard me talking when you had the match with Eos. How did you lose to a less experienced blader?" She asked, her eyes piercing through him.  
  
"I don't know, okay? I wasn't even planning to use my Driger, while she just did something I didn't expect, alright?" Ray said, getting his drink.  
  
"Excuses will get you nowhere." She replied, crouching in front of the oven to see if the cupcake were almost done.  
  
"No wonder you seem to get along fine with Kai now. You two are so alike. I already have him to lecture me. I don't need another one." Ray said, slamming the glass on the table and headed outside. A disapproving sound caught Bullet's attention and turned her head to where she heard the sound and was surprised when she heard a squeal before she was glomped.  
  
"Lei let go. No glomping."  
  
"You didn't have to rub it in his face, you know." Lei said, letting her go.  
  
"I know." Bullet replied simply, "I think I better talk to him. If we plan to win this tournament, everybody needs to be in their top form." With that, Bullet quickly grabbed two cupcakes from the oven with a pair of tongs and left to where Ray went.  
  
'If I keep this up, they might actually start liking each other. Well, at least Ray will like her. She is SO crushing on him.' Lei giggled as she watched Bullet's retreating form and looked at the cupcakes. "All done!"  
  
Tyson rushed up to the kitchen and was practically drooling over the freshly baked pan of cupcakes.  
  
"Down boy!" Rina said, pulling Tyson down with Kira helping her.  
  
"If you guys want cupcakes, you better get some now before Tyson demolishes them all." Lei said, after picking two cupcakes up, one for her and one for Kai. Kenny and Max then followed the suit by getting three cupcakes each, receiving a whine from Tyson, which they ignored, one for each of them and the two girls holding Tyson back and one each for Mr. Dickenson and Mr. Granger. When they two boys got the cupcakes in their hands away from Tyson as possible, Kira and Rina both let go of Tyson, making him maul the platter with a distinctive crash. The people in the same room as him all had the same look, and they all shook their heads disapprovingly. In the next room, Lei stood over Kai, shoving the cupcake in front of his face. Kai blinked at the cupcake and looked at Lei in a weird way.  
  
"What? Never seen a cupcake before?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Not when it's shoved in front of my face." Kai muttered, taking the cupcake hesitantly and was looking at it as if it was about to go off.  
  
"Are you always this suspicious when people get close to you?" Lei asked her face inches from his.  
  
"Too close." Was all that Kai said. Lei laughed amusingly as she plopped down on the loveseat beside him. Kai carefully looked at the girl beside him. He's been rude to her, he's been pushing her away, yet Lei just kept getting closer to him, no matter what he does.  
  
'What is it with this girl? She's only known me for the past two days. Sure she might have seen me in the BBA channel, but that doesn't really count, since I hardly participate with my team. Wait a minute, why am I rambling about this? She's just a girl, who happens to be almost as happy as Max all the time. Ugh!' Kai thought, taking a glimpse at Lei, who was happily eating her cupcake, 'what the hell is going on here? She's just a new teammate that would leave as soon as the tournament is over. Tch. Whatever. I don't care.'  
  
"Are you okay Kai?" Lei asked, "Or are you going to retort like Bullet usually does?"  
  
"I'm answering neither question." Kai said, quickly finishing eating the cupcake. 'Hmm, come to think of it, she does sound familiar.'  
  
~You mean me? ~ Asked the little voice in Kai's head.  
  
"Ugh!" Kai yelled, receiving a curious look from Lei.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing!" Kai snapped before storming out of the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Bullet and Ray~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Driger attack!" Ray yelled as his blade was ripping up the parts of the stadium that wasn't destroyed from the last battle. He didn't expect Eos to have a bit beast, let alone use it against him. He was just surprised, and then he received a lecture from their group's team captain. Ugh! What a wonderful day he's having right now.  
  
"Having fun training?" a voice cut through his thoughts. He turned around to face the captain of the Femme Fatales.  
  
"What do you want, Bullet? Aren't you done lecturing me about losing to the youngest member of your team?" Ray scowled, but then blinked as she tossed him a cupcake.  
  
"Surprisingly enough, yes I am." She replied, biting into her cupcake, "I guess I shouldn't have rubbed it in your face, but I still stand by my point. You really shouldn't have let your guard down."  
  
Ray growled, shoving the cupcake in his mouth. "Spare me the lecture." He mumbled through his food.  
  
"Is it wrong to state the obvious?" She asked back mildly, "Why don't we just change the inside rink of the stadium? We still need to practice, and I still have to kill Eos for using her bit."  
  
Ray blinked. "You're going to kill one of your team members just because she used her bit? What kind of a team captain are you?"  
  
"A cautious one." She replied dismissively. "I've made it clear to my team that we weren't supposed to use our bits until the actual tournament, but since you know one of them, oh well. Too bad you didn't really see it. Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to help me change the cover of the stadium?"  
  
"Okay." Ray said, calling Driger back, then following Bullet.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kira, Rina, Max and Kenny scene ~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait a minute, so you mean to tell me that you've been able to talk to, and see your bit-beasts?" Max asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, yeah. Don't you?" Rina asked in surprise.  
  
"Not really, they don't even ask me, the bit in the computer." Dizzi said, still showing through her liquid crystal display screen.  
  
"Well then how come you didn't tell us, Dizzi?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Well for one, you didn't ask, as I've stated earlier." Dizzi said back.  
  
"You mean I could've seen a human image of you this whole time, and all I had to do was ask?" Kenny said his eyes widening in disbelief, making Max step back a bit.  
  
"Kenny, I swear, you are freaky whenever you show your eyes." Max said, slowly recovering, "I've gotten so used to not seeing your eyes, it's not even funny."  
  
"Anyhow.!" Rina coughed, "From what we've seen, all our bits are girls."  
  
"Ahem! Except me!" Chip cut in, showing his face in the screen of the palmtop.  
  
"Yes, Chip, except you." Kira said, waving her palmtop around. "Anyhow, Dizzi, are you going to show them your human form? We kind of have a bit of an idea on how you look like through Chip but we are still curious."  
  
"What about Qazi? You have already seen her, but I haven't seen her in ages." Dizzi said, still not showing her human form on the screen.  
  
"Well Chip," Kira said, "You heard the lady Bit, back in your bit so that Rina can put Qazi in."  
  
"Fine, fine." Chip said, but winked at Dizzi before he left, "Later doll!"  
  
As he said that, Chip's face disappeared from the screen of the palmtop and the bit compartment of the palmtop opened and a bit with a picture of a Manta Ray came out, while on the other hand, the liquid screen in Kenny's laptop had more red than usual. Kira noticed it since Rina was placing her bit in the palmtop while Kenny and Max were looking at them.  
  
"Dizzi, are you blushing?" Kira asked, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh, girl you are crushing on Chip now, aren't you?" A new voice popped in.  
  
"Hey Qazi" Dizzi replied, now monotonous.  
  
"Oh you know I'm kidding. So how've you been?" Qazi asked  
  
"Nothing much." Dizzi replied.  
  
"Why don't we let the two get reacquainted?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that they'll stop talking anytime soon." Rina agreed, as she and Max pulled Kira and Kenny away from their computers and half- dragged them out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Kitchen ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eos finally came back in the house. Lei had just told her that they had baked Cupcakes and everybody was just lounging about before Kai will start barking orders at everyone to practice.  
  
'Oh well,' Eos though, 'at least I'm back before either team captains would start barking orders at me.' With that, she placed the Fudge cake the she was holding on to on the kitchen table, before running up the stairs to drop off her other stuff.  
  
Tyson then came in the kitchen at the same time that Eos left. When he saw the fudge cake at the table, he practically drooled.  
  
"Oh man! Cake! I hope no one minds." Tyson grinned as he took out a fork from the drawers. He was about halfway done demolishing the cake, when Eos came in.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She screamed, running up to him and grabbing him by the collar, her face inches from his.  
  
Kira, Rina, Max and Kenny went into the kitchen through one door, Kai entered through another door, and Bullet came in with Ray through the kitchen door that led outside. All of them stopped walking, while Rina, Kira, Max and Kenny almost crashed into each other, as they saw what was happening.  
  
"No friggin way." Rina said eyes wide and just looked at the scene.  
  
To be continued. *covers head from things being chucked by readers* gomen. I update soon. Sorry for the weird chapter and sorry that I made Ray lose. Gomen!  
  
Ritchie Waterfighter 


End file.
